bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Resolute Battle: Feministic Beauty vs A Team Of Misfits
Team Akiraka had just walked into the center of the arena to greet their opponents before their match started. Yuzuki was casually chatting with Kanade, trying to know her better before the match started. Yuzuru, however, looked rather tired and stared blankly into space as he awaited the other team. Gorrion looked at the team that just walked in "Looks like Team Akiraka as come to the stage. Let's give them a warm welcome everyone" The crowd started to cheer "Go Yuzuki! Go Kanade!" "We love you Yuzuru!" Gorrion went back to the announcements "Looks like their opponents have arrived to the stage as well." Just them Luka and his friends ran into the center. Atarashi sighed "I told you we would be late if we didn't hurry." Luka and Akira both looked at Atarashi before speaking in unison. "But it was a good nap! Completly worth it!" then laughing after performing a high-five. "What if we had missed the match? Would you bumbling battle idiots know what to do with yourselves? I don't think so." Atarashi shrugged before motioning to Gorrion to continue. "Well here they are...Team Nature! Let's hope these two teams will give us an exceptional match, a great show, and hopefully some pure action! Teams send forth your first participants." Gorrion screeched out to the crowd as well as both teams. "Hm. I suppose I'll start." Atarashi walked toward the center of the ring awaiting to see who he would be facing. Yuzuru, Yuzuki, and Kanade faced each other and played rock-paper-scissors to determine who had to fight first. Kanade held out paper while Yuzuru and Yuzuki both threw rock and the three of them sighed. "I guess I'm going first..." said Kanade, reluctantly walking into the center of the ring. "Good luck." cheered Yuzuru and Yuzuki in unison. Kanade turned back and smiled at her two teammates before looking at her opponent. "I'm Kanade Nozomi and I shall be your opponent for this round." said the girl, drawing her sword and shifting to a defensive position. Atarashi's face remained stern and cold "Ah. My name is Atarashi. I hope our battle is sufficient for you." He drew is swords as his lips began to move. First Round "Purify with the blessings of water. Hado 5: Ryuusei" Atarashi summoned a torrent of water before sending it toward Kanade. "Oh dear...Sōkatsui!" mumbled Kanade, shooting a wave of blue energy out of her palm and evaporating the torrent of water before continuing to flow towards Atarashi. Atarashi smiled as pain went through his body when the flames hit his body. "Tch. Fine then. we will save that for later." he charged toward Kanade swinging for her torso using shunpo to enhance his strike. "I hope you don't hate me after this battle is over." Kanade twisted her blade downwards to parry the attack at the last second and sparks flew as the blades clashed. "We're here to fight in a tournament, so why would I hate you after this is over?...one of us has to win anyway..." replied Kanade quietly, pointing towards Atarashi's chest and firing off a Byakurai spell at him. "Bakudo 39: Enkosen." Atarashi erected a small barrier blocking the kido fired at him. "As log as I know there will be no hard feelings after this. I suppose I can get things started." Atarashi shifted his blade toward the ground "Revert, Shushi!" His blade vanished into the air before reforming into a grimoire in his hands. "Shall we really begin now?" "If that is what you want...Rend the infinite darkness, Sanzen!" murmered Kanade, her rapier grew wider and longer with new golden crossguard with a ruby gem placed in the center of it. Then suddenly, beams of light formed around Atarashi and shot towards him. Atarashi shunpo's upward as beams of light collided with each other "Ah. It seems we are starting. Muchū ni Natta." A cloud of poison began coming from Atarashi rotting away everything in its path including the very air around him. He then swiftly directed the poison toward Kanade. Light began to gather around Kanade to form of a pair of wings as she kicked off the ground to get away from the cloud of corrosive gas. She then formed spears of light and sent it towards the cloud of gas and Atarashi. "Pitiful. A beauty such as yourself fighting me like this." Atarashi sighed Luka and Akira's jaw both dropped as they heard their friend speak so freely about a girl. Atarashi then directed the gas toward the spears of light causing two of them to rot away while the others still came toward him. He waved his hands performing another kido technique "Hado 20: Kakusu Hitode!" A wall of tiny bullet-like objects appeared stopping Kanade's spears and firing them back her with tremendous speed. Kanade flew higher into the air to avoid the spears at the last second, tearing off part of her sleeve as she dodged. "Those are very kind words...though I think the word 'beauty' would fit Yuzuru or Yuzuki a bit more than myself." she said, raising her blade into the air. Countless droplets of light began to form in the sky as she focused the light around her and the ruby in the guard of her blade began to glow. "Seinaru Ame..." murmured Kanade and the drops of light began to fall downwards into the stadium. Atarashi fell back as he performed another kido spell "Where glowing embers through the room, Teach light to counterfeit a gloom Bakudo 50: Shūhen Shīrudo!" A shield appearead arround him as the light rops vanished as they made contact with the kido. "My tastes are one of a kind. Beauty such as yours is hard to come by. But that is a topic for another time." Atarshi shunpo'd toward Kanade as he opened the grimoire once again "Sutekina Botan." This time creating a flower cloud of what seemed to be a toxin similar to mustard gas. "Oh dear..." said Kanade, using shunpo to get out of the way of the gas and gaining altitude once more. "You're an odd person aren't you?" asked Kanade, not quite understanding what kind of beauty her opponent sees when she is compared to her teammates. She then focused the light around her to form beams of light and fired them towards Atarashi. Atarashi's eyes flared as he increased the amount of the gas and sent it flying toward Kanade once more. "Odd? No. I just think you're different from the others but, you can choose not to believe me. I will keep my opinion to myself if you want me to. Hado 20: Kakusu Hitode." The beams were once again stopped after a few cut through Atarashi's skin pushing him back. "Seems like I've mistaken the beauty for a docile creature. A pity that techniques such as this have been foiled once again" Atarashi then sent the remaining beams back toward Kanade along with the gas. This time she was ready for a reflected attack and she climbed higher into the air to avoid the gas and her beams of light. "I don't quite understand how you keep on sending my light back at me but it seems like you have to take the initial attack and something causes it to be returned to the one who attacked you...Rikujōkōrō..." said Kanade sending beams of light at Atarashi, flying towards his midsection. However, the beams of light were just a distraction as her own light had been mixed with the attack and shot towards the potential areas that he can move to dodge her initial spell. Atarashi dodged her initial technique before being being caught in the blast of Kanade's own technique causing him to be blasted several feet in the air hitting the ground with a thud. Atarashi stumbled to a knee stuggling to keep himself up before smiling as he whispered "Higeki-Tekina Mokuren." He began pointing to random locations in the area around Kanade and the area above her. "More poisonous smoke?" asked Kanade, looking around the area and noticing that she can't get out without having to touch the gas. She then raised her blade towards the air once more and said "Seinaru Ame.". The droplets of light began to fall again. "I'm sorry I have to ruin the beauty of someone such as yourself." Atarashi clasped his hands together as the toxins in air ignited causing multiple explosions all around Kanade. Atarashi was pinned down by the raining light before rolling out of the way looking up almost exhausted to see if Kanade was down. Kanade had fallen out of the smoke and portions of her clothes were blown off from the explosion. She then recovered from the fall slightly before crashing into the ground. "Ugh...your powers remind me of my sister's...she can make poisons and other chemicals too." mumbled Kanade as she gently landed onto the ground, feeling rather drained from the explosion. "I'm sorry, but I can't risk losing the first round for our team" said Kanade in an apologetic tone. Her body began to shine radiently as her spiritual energy began to spike. Then suddenly, area was filled with brilliant light, blinding anyone who looked directly at it. When the light faded, Kanade looked like a completely different person. Her hair had grown longer, her eyes changed color to a dark crimson, the clothes she wore changed into a pink and white dress with black frills and she had three pairs of wings growing out of her back. "Bankai...Kagirinai Sanzen..." said Kanade with a colder voice than usual. Beams of light suddenly appeared above her and shot down towards Atarashi. Atarashi sighed as he createda simple smokescreen in order to get out of harm's way before losing his balance as a beam of light struck his back "Seems...lik..e....you aren't this docile beauty. I guess it's time for this to become painful. Atarashi staggered as he turned to face Kanade before he shunpo'd in front of her his eyes were glowing a bright purple as a tatoo started appearing on the side of his face "Fura Amaririsu!!" A poisonous gas began leaking from his body as he directed it to form around the two of them in the process. He then began muttering something to himself underneath his breath. Kanade looked straight into Atarashi's eyes as the fumes surrounded the two, she seemed to have breathed in the gas yet nothing happened to her. "I have no idea why you're looking over there but its over...Tenrai Saiketsu!" a voice rang out high in the sky, a second Kanade was in the air holding her blade towards the air. Several pillars of light the size of skyscrapers fell down towards the arena, aiming to decimate everything in the area. "I agree. Looks like this has come down to everything we us. Heaven's vengeance is slow but sure. Heaven's net is wide and coarse, yet nothing slips through. Become lost in the divine flash of judgement! HADO 95 Teikoku Ikari!!!" A stearm of energy erupted from the feet of Atarshi before ecompasing the whole area in a bright light destroying most of the ground below yet far enough that the crowd remained safe. However the light was quickly rose Kanade encompasing her light as well. "Incorrect choice in Kidō..." murmured Kanade, the light that consumed her attack had suddenly stopped expanding and shrank back inward towards its source. From above, Kanade was seen pointing her blade towards the spell with the wings on her back shining radiantly. Atarashi was smiling although near complete exhaustion. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve." Atarashi began glowing with a puple demonic aura has his body began to change and he grew wings from his back before taking to the sky. "Damn, he's still standing..." panted Kanade, the explosion that she converted to an implosion had drained a majority of her energy. She raised her blade into the air and said "Seinaru Arashi". The was sky filled with droplets of light once more, except this time the size of the droplets seemed to have increased as well as the rate at which it fell; a pair wings had faded from using the attack. Atarashi flapped his wings deleting the space in which the light droplets were falling. He smirked before coughing up blood. "Seems like I took more damage than expected. Crap...." Kanade had noticed Atarashi coughing up blood and sent condensed beams of light at him from above and behind him, forming a giant cross. Atarashi sighed as he looked up at Kanade "End of the road for me." He turned to look back at Akira and Luka who nodded allowing Atarashi to feel relieved "Let's go on a date someday. If you don't mind going to get something to eat with the guy who you beat in the first round." "I'm sorry...but I already have someone that I have my eyes on for a while...though I will gladly go to lunch or dinner with you sometime." replied Kanade, gently descending to the ground. "Figures. But sure." Atarashi went back to normal as he hit the ground with a hard thud. Gorrion raced over looking at Atarashi "There you have it! The winner of round one has been decided folks! Our light weilding vixen defeated the crow of poison. First victory goes to---TEAM AKIRAKA!" He then looked on as Atarashi was lifted by medics off the stage. "Teams send your next fighters out." Kanade smiled at Yuzuru as walked off the field towards her teammates and said "I did it." in a rather fatigued tone. She then fell forward from her exaustion as she tried to take another step forward. Yuzuru made use of shunpo to get to her before she hit the ground and said "Don't ever exert yourself like that!...what am I going to tell your sister if something bad happened to you?". He then continued to pick her up bridal style and walked back towards where Yuzuki was waiting. Kanade blushed a bright crimson from Yuzuru's concern for her and physical contact. "Kaede already knew I was going to fight so she shouldn't be surprised..." she murmured. Yuzuru walked over to Yuzuki and said "Hey sis, you mind going up next? I'm going to treat Kanade's wounds right now..." as he gently set her down against the wall. "Sure" replied Yuzuki, walking towards the field. "You shouldn't waste energy on me...you have to fight too!" argued Kanade in a faint tone. "Don't worry, I still have plenty of energy left" replied Yuzuru, his hands glowed as he began to heal the wounds that Kanade recieved from the match. "Besides, I might not even get to fight what with Yuzuki-onee-sama fighting and everything" he joked as the two turned to watch who Yuzuki will be fighting. Akira began walking foward before being stopped by Luka. "I think I'll take this one bud. Time for good ol' Luka to come though with a win." He smiled as Akira sighed and went back to sitting down Luka approached Yuzuki and smiled "Hello there miss. The name's Luka Kagamine. Let's make this M-A-G-I-C-A-L! I hope this will be a fun filled adventure." "Whatever..." sighed Yuzuki, drawing her red wakizashi and standing in a relaxed defensive position. "What an odd person..." she thought to herself as she looked him over and waited for the fight to begin. Luka motioned over to Gorrion to signal the start of the fight. Round Two: Nature's Blessing Gorrion scurried to the ring. "After that last match folks, I can say in all honesty that I can expect this one to be exceedingly entertaining!" The crowd around the two began cheering causing the stadium to tremble. Luka drew his sword as he pointed it to Yuzuki. "Care to start miss? I'm a gentleman. Ladies first." Luka slightly bowed keeping his eyes on his opponent.﻿ "If you insist..." sighed Yuzuki, raising her arm and pointing at Luka. "Byakurai!" she cried, a bolt of white lightning shot from her fingertips. "Kido? That's it?" Luka closed his eyes and smiled as he instinctively moved out of the way. Luka turned his blade toward Yuzuki as he jumped upward using the sunlight to hide his movements as he came down toward Yuzuki's skull. Yuzuku made a quick twist to the left and and swung her blade up to parry the attack. "Low level spells don't waste as much energy..." she murmured. Yuzuki then raised her palm toward Luka and muttered "Sōkatsui!", a wave of blue energy shot out of her palm. Luka smiled as he dodged the blue fire watching as it burnt his hair. "Hm? You were able to see me? That suprising. But to expected of someone of your level of strength. I can feel you're a pretty intense warrior. Beauty and grace. Ah. To be a non dem- er..I mean Let's play!" Luka landed on the ground with his left foot and shot foward with his blade out strethed in front of him aiming for Yuzuku's legs Yuzuki did a quick curtsy-like motion to move into range to parry the attack once more. "It's not so much as seeing an attack as much as feeling it...and kind words won't get any sympathy from me unless it's Yuzuru-chan" replied Yuzuki. Her wakizashi began to glow and the light elongated until it reached double the length of her blade, resembling a large glowing feather. She then disappeared through the use of shunpo then reappeared behind Luka and swung her blade downwards. "Sympathy? No you have me mistaken. I just wanted to say how I feel." Luka's face hardened as he beame serious "But I guess the fun is over." He turned dodging the blow slightly as it cut across his chest causing him a gash to appear. "You..." Luka swung his blade back upward toward Yuzuki "...should know that swordplay isn't the best to use against me." Luka's blade cut lightly into Yuzuki's side as she move away from him, blood started to flow out of her wound. "Really?...Then I'll have to see that for myself..." replied Yuzuki, drawing her other wakizashi. Both of her blades began to glow and elongate into a large feather and she dashed towards Luka and slashed downwards in a x-shape. Luka closed his eyes as he kicked the ground with his right foot and used the momentum while he shunpo'd backwards to nimbly dodge the move "What was that? Did her blades get bigger just then?" Luka smiled as spoke "Time's a wastin' miss. Don't you think you should get more serious in this battle. I'm starting to enjoy this so much I may not be able to contain myself." "Well if you think time is being wasted, fight seriously then...whether or not I choose to fight all out is up to me..." replied Yuzuki in a rather annoyed tone. She then said "Freeze the seas, burn the land...Reitō-en!" and her pair of wakizashi elongated into a pair of katana. Yuzuki slashed at the air with the sword in her left hand and shot a barrage of icicles at Luka. "You want a quick victory correct? I can tell by the look in your eye. I was just assisting with that." Luka open his eyes as the icicles pierced his flesh. "Tch. What the he- no matter." Luka hit the ground trying to remove the icicles from his body. A wound in his shoulder he looked up at Yuzuki allowing some of his demonic spiritual energy to flow from his body causing a natural high in the hollows located in the stands. "Fool your king, Gen'ei no ōjo." Luka moved his hand along the blade as a dark flame encircled it revealing a scythe when it was over. "I just want to win and move on to the next match without Yuzuru-chan having to fight..." answered Yuzuki, looking over Luka's shikai and trying to analyze its ability. "Just looking at that scythe won't tell me anything of its ability...might as well see how he reacts when I attack..." thought Yuzuki calmly, swinging her left sword once more; this time the icicles seemed different somehow. "So you think I'm going to be a simple victory. I'm sorry miss but you have another thing coming." Luka began slicing the icicles as they approached, deflecting another before charging at Yuzuki using shunpo to enhance the force of his swing. "I want to see more of your blood. Make the stadium a canvas for your body!" Yuzuki raised her left blade to block the attack though the force of the clash made her step back a little. "You're a little twisted aren't you?..." she asked as the blades still kept in a deadlock, ice started grow from her blade and began to spread towards Luka's. Luka flashed his teeth. "Twisted? No, I prefer to thik of it as delightfully indulging." Luka began pulling out some of his hair as he blew it towards her with some landing in the crowd, before dropping what seemed like seeds onto the ground. "Heh. More ice huh? Very well." Suddenly one of the seeds began forming into a small barrier of electified branches. "So...a plant-type?...no... it uses electricity...so a electric-plant-type...what can I do to neutralize it?" thought Yuzuki calmly as she watched her attack fail. She then swung the blade in her right hand and shot bursts of fire upwards into the air in order to have it rain down upon the battlefield. Luka smiled as he sank into the ground below with his scythe extending out like a shark's fin as his voice echoed "Care to join me on the other side?" He began surging toward Yuzuki at an incredible speed, moving through the ground as if it were nothing but air. "The hell?..." muttered Yuzuki, kicking into shunpo to get out of the way of the scythe. "How does that even work?...that means that my observations were wrong then..." she thought to herself, stabbing her left blade into the ground and having her "special ice" cover the entire field. Luka began laughing uncontrollably "You choose to hep me? Very well!" He outstretched his arm causing a massive arm of the ice to emerge from the ground attempting to grab Yuzuki. "I want you here with me. Just come along willingly." "A bit clingy aren't you?" asked Yuzuki, using shunpo to leave an afterimage to evade the attack. She then jumped high into the air and shot a small fireball into the ice that she created previously. It caused a enormous explosion, shards of burning ice shot outwards and flames consumed the entire field. "Clingy? No. I want you to feel pain like mine." Luka motioned his hand foward causing one of the seed implanted in the ground to grow rapidly causing a tree of lightning to burst from the ground growing new 'branches' until it reached Yuzuki. Yuzuki disappeared with the use of shunpo and reappeared on the other side of the arena facing Luka and replied "I've already felt the pain of losing my brother for so many years before finding him recently...nothing hurts more than that.." in a rather somber tone. "How the hell did he survive that explosion?" she thought, wondering what had happened before the lightning tree shot up at her. She then shot flames in various locations by swinging her right blade everywhere and everything the flames touched became encased in ice. "Pain from losing family? No. I mean the pain caused by the hunger to see the blood of your opponent across the battlefield. J-U-S-T- K-I-D-D-I-N-G!" Luka watched as the ice covered the field before came up from the ground looking around him at the damage. "-Whistles- Whew! Looks like someone likes to get things done. So how'd you like my 'ominous villian' role? Entertaining huh?" Luka smiled as he directed his tree to grow once more toward Yuzuki while he made another one grow behind her. Yuzuki vanished again, leaving another afterimage in her place to evade the attack once more. "You're crazy...you lust for bloodshed and try to act like a bad boy...totally not my type" replied Yuzuki, calmly evaluating her opponent. She then began to form a gigantic sphere of burning ice in the center of the stadium. Luka sighed as he shrugged "Crazy? Bad boy? No. Just trying to liven things up around here. Its been awhile since I could cut loose but, yet again I'm up against a lovely woman." He looked around as his trees began sending off sparks of electricity "Heh. Very well." Luka charged toward Yuzuki with his scythe pulled back behind him. Yuzuki dashed forwards as well with both of her blades glowing and elongating once more and forming a crimson feather in her right hand and an azure feather in her left. Luka swept his blade in front of him to intercept the blades of Yuzuki. The force of the blow pushed him back causing Luka to fall and slide along the ice of the ground before using the blade of his scythe to stop. "Not...bad...who knew...the.." Luka stood pointing his scythe toward Yuzuki "...lady coul do such a thing." Suddenly vines started to appear near the feet of his opponent. Luka grinned sheepishly waiting for his chance to strike as another seed began to grow slowly behind Yuzuki. Yuzuki sent a fireball at the ice on the ground near Luka to ignite it and cause another explosion. Though in her focus on attacking him, she did not notice the vines and it took hold of her before she could escape. Luka caused his tree to grow in order to stab her from behind before he was blown away in the explosion. Luka let out a roar of pain as the flames encircled his body. Once the smoke cleared he was wobbling on his legs with his scythe being the only thing keeping him standing. The branches impaled into Yuzuki's back and prevented her from being able to do anything. "Care to surrender? I don't want to kill you. But if you contine. you may not be able to make it through combat." Luka spoke with a chilled tone. "Sure, why not?...Yuzuru should be done by now anyway." said Yuzuki quietly, releasing her blades and letting them drop to the ground. Luka smirked as he gripped his scythe. "Too bad...I'm not THAT kind." Luka shunpo'd toward Yuzuki swinging his scythe at his unarmed opponent. Yuzuki sighed as her spiritual energy spiked and her body began to glow. "You should have just accepted my surrender...Bankai...Hyoukai Jouka..." she murmured as her swords on the ground dissolved and light enveloped the stadium. When the light faded, Yuzuki was holding an enormous sword made of ice and was in a deadlock with Luka. Her clothes had changed and brilliant white wings had sprouted from her back. "I didn't really want to use this...but you had to keep on fighting..." she sighed, forming an array of icicles around the two and fired them all simultaneously. "Haha. I can't you giving up so easily. Especially when there's so much more energy built up inside of you." Luka smiled as he pulled back. "If that's how its going to be. Very well...BANKAI!" Luka's scythe erupted into a dark energy as the ice dissolved upon impact protecting him from harm. When the light cleared Luka was standing in a now mostly black attire an his scythe transformed into a pair of katars. "Looks like this fight is just starting." "Whatever..." she sighed, annoyed at having to use her Bankai. She then formed a second wand in her right hand and created a barrage of fireballs and icicles and sent them at Luka. Luka formed a barrier of dark energy around himself to block Yuzuki's barrage. However, his voice could still be heard from the inside. "Its going to take more than that to put me away. You could always surrender ah=gain. I thinkI just wanted to see what your bankai was..or rather if you had one."